Cenit
by ShAiSnUa
Summary: Prólogo: El punto más alto en el cielo… Y si tu cielo está lleno de odio y venganza o se ha derrumbado tanto que ha dejado de existir?…


**_Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la canción Cenit del grupo La Castañeda y la historia un producto de Mi Imaginación S. A. de C. V. ^.^_**

* * *

_La Castañeda_

**Cenit**

_El punto más alto en el cielo…_

_._

_._

_._

_Y si tu cielo está lleno de odio y venganza… ¿Cuán lejos tendrías que llegar para saber que ya lo has alcanzado? Y una vez estando allí ¿Qué queda o que no? ¿Qué ganas o que pierdes? ¿Ríes o lloras? ¿Vives o mueres? __Después de ese momento ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?..._

_Y si tu cielo se ha derrumbado tanto que ha dejado de existir… ¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de ello? Y justo ahora que al fin haz querido alcanzarlo ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Si ya no hay punto tal…Después de darte cuenta ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?..._

_..._

Pequeñas y esporádicas gotas comenzaban a caer; recorriendo con gran rapidez el largo trecho del cielo a la tierra, pareciera que compitieran por ser la primeras en llegar. Fragiles y cristalinas alcanzaban a llegar al suelo y bien podían confundirse con una cálida brisa…

~ Parece que ha llegado el momento- comentaba al viento con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro mientras tomaba el aire y las fuerzas suficientes para una vez mas enfrentar su destino – al final parece que siempre quedamos tu y yo no es así… - daba una suspiro mas antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente al frente -comencemos de una vez...

…Un brisa que de apoco se transformaba en una tormenta tempestuosa como advirtiendo de lo que estaba por pasar hacia que los ahora goterones cayeran con mas velocidad, con mas fuerza…haciendo casi imposible la llegada, haciendo mas difícil la pelea…

_**" **~No seas testarudo Naruto; si mueres no podrás convertirte en Hokage- aquella voz se oía cada vez más débil y lejana-_

_ ~ Jeh, tampoco lo haré si no puedo ni siquiera salvar a un amigo…-silencio- …es hora de irme. Tsunade-obachan. **"**_

Seguían chocando contra el suelo y en algunas partes habían logrado hacerlo barroso, seguían cayendo con gran velocidad; impidiendo la vista, seguían golpeando con fuerza ocasionando que una persona normal pudiera resbalar y caer…Pero no un ninja; no se tenia permitido aquello, y lo sabían era todo o nada...Explotar al máximo sus cada una de sus habilidades para ir cada vez mas rápido, cada vez con mas fuerza, cada vez con mas determinación.

_**" **~ Na-naruto-kun ha ido a enfrentar a Sa-sasuke-san!- comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba- no-no puede ser-ser posi-posible… tengo que ayudarlo-dijo la una pelinegra mientras se ponía en marcha_

_ ~ No debe hacerlo es peligroso,... Hinata-sama! Espere!- alguien gritaba desesperado... **"**_

La lluvia seguía cayendo y el sonido del agua chocando con la suela del zapato se oía cada vez más cerca y al igual que los jadeos que cada vez se hacian mas constantes, el miedo también aumentaba a cada paso; estaban por llegar eso lo sabían; podían sentirlo… Pero aquellos debían terminar lo que desde hace años empezaron antes de que alguien mas llegara, antes de que alguien los detuviera, antes de que alguien se interpusiera, antes que alguien mas resultara herido… Antes, si debían llegar antes que alguno o los dos murieran….

_**" **~ Si vas tras ellos solo provocaras tu muerte Sakura!-gritaba desde lejos una rubia de coleta_

_ ~ Lo se pero no puedo permitir que alguno de los dos muera- Susurraba al viento la peli-rosa. **"**_

El ambiente se ponía cada vez mas tenso, era tan grande la cantidad de chakra que emanaba aquella pelea que costaba el siquiera respirar; pero debían actuar, era ahora o nunca; el todo por el todo; sin vacilaciones, con el miedo a flor de piel pero la valentía en las acciones y entonces el momento decisivo llego…

~ Deténganse! Onegai!.-decía en medio de llanto la que había sido compañera de ambos…- O no daré marcha atrás…y los tres moriremos aquí-…pero aun con determinación en las palabras viendo que ninguno se detenía

~ Sakura-chan! No!- Gritaba con desesperación el rubio viendo lo que su compañera haría…

Por fin había logrado llegar, no perdiéndose de cada parte de la escena ante sus ojos, viendo como cierta peli-rosa formaba rápidamente algunos sellos y ejecutaba una técnica que jamás había visto y observando como uno de los personaje intentaba para su ataque con gran esfuerzo…

~ Sakura-chan perdóname pero no puedo permitir que mueran- pensaba un rubio oji-azul mientras recibía de lleno el ataque de la peli-rosa, y lanzaba lo que quedaba de la fuerza de su propio ataque al que el aun consideraba su mejor amigo…

~ Naruto…-decía el pelinegro entre sorprendido y enojado- en verdad creíste que me detendría…no puedes ser mas ingenuo-recalcaba mientras los rayos volvían a formarse velozmente en su mano

Todo ello seguía siendo observado por la chica de ojos de luna, que mientras formaba los sellos del que seria su ataque; sin saber que esto contribuiría a liberar lo que ya alguna vez hace ya un tiempo fuese utilizado para unir mente, cuerpo y alma de dos personas cuyo lazo de amistad aun seguía latente...

~ Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun yo tampoco puedo permitir que mueras…-susurraba mientras sin que nadie hubiese advertido su presencia se colocaba frente al portador del sharingan al momento que el mismos atacaba…

~ …-El moreno había quedado pasmado…no entendía por que pero de repente una cica aparecía de la nada y ambos recibían su propio ataque; eso no tenia lógica no para alguien como el que no cometía errores al pelear…

Y de repente todo fue blanco….

* * *

**_ShAiSnUa. _**

^.^


End file.
